Jakub de Aldersberg
Jakub de Aldersberg – Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Białej, a potem Płonącej Róży. Biografia O przeszłości Jakuba de Aldersberga niewiele wiadomo: rzeźnik z Wyzimy Handlowej opowie Geraltowi plotkę o nim, jakoby wcześniej miał być włóczęga zaślepionym wielką nienawiścią do nieludzi, a nawet jako rycerz zakonny nie porzucił swoich odczuć. Faktem jest, że po śmierci Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Białej Róży, Rudolfa Valarisa, przejął po nim funkcję i wykorzystał ją do przeprowadzenia radykalnych reform, zmieniających całkowicie struktury i cele organizacji Zakonu. Przechrzcił organizację na Zakon Płonącej Róży, nadał jej symbol z płonącą różą, który odtąd widniał np. na uzbrojeniu i sztandarach jej członków i wyniósł go do rangi jednej z najpotężniejszych sił polityczno-militarnych w Temerii. Większość ludności temerskiej, zarówno szlachta, jak i prosty lud, podziwiała Wielkiego Mistrza z powodu jego charyzmy, lecz przede wszystkim Aldersberg cieszył się ogromną popularnością z powodu rozkręcenia na olbrzymią skalę prześladowań elfów i krasnoludów uważanych za wrogów społeczeństwa. Największym przeciwnikiem Zakonu Płonącej Róży stali się partyzanci ze Scoia'tael, wobec których Aldesberg stosował szczególnie brutalne środki. Absolutny brak tolerancji wobec nich wywoływał aprobatę rasistowsko nastawionych mieszkańców wyzimskich, jednak wielu było też takich, którzy odnosili się doń ambiwalentnie: szeptano pogłoski, jakoby jeden z wybitniejszych rycerzy – Zygfryd z Denesle – był jego bękartem. Poza tym nie cieszył się zbytnią sympatią kół rządzących, w tym króla Temerii Foltesta, który mimo, że pozwolił zakonnikom urosnąć w siłę, to jednak widział w Jakubie poważne zagrożenie dla jego pozycji z powodu robienia politycznej konkurencji. Powszechnie wiadome było to, iż Jakub de Aldersberg był dzieckiem Źródłem i posiadał dziki i potężny talent magiczny. Nie uczęszczał do żadnej szkoły magicznej – według Triss Merigold w rozdziale V w Starym Dworzyszczu (jeżeli Geralt podąża ścieżką neutralności) nauczył się podobno swych umiejętności przy pomocy różnych sekt religijnych. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego oblicza Wielkiego Mistrza, który w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi planował przejęcie władzy nad Temerią, a może nawet i całym światem, za pomocą sprowokowania w Wyzimie powstania kierowanego przez Scoia'tael po to, żeby po jego stłumieniu zdetronizowac króla Foltesta i przejąc władzę przez Zakon. W tym celu wspierał w konspiracji poczynania zerrikańskiego czarownika Azara Javeda – szefa jednej z najbardziej znaczących organizacji w półświatku przestępczym – Salamandry. Miał obsesję na punkcie swoich wizji przedstawiających mu zniszczenie Wyzimy przez lodowiec i śnieżne zawieruchy, toteż szczególnie interesowało go stworzenie istot idealnych zdolnych nie tylko zdolnych przetrwać w każdych warunkach, ale i stanowiących bezrozumne i niezdolne do przeżywania uczuć mutanty, bezgranicznie posłuszne jego woli. Z tego powodu zlecił Javedowi przeprowadzenie ataku na siedzibę wiedźminów – Kaer Morhen – w celu wykradnięcia im tajemnic przeprowadzania mutacji. Przejął je dla siebie i pilnie nadzorował eksperymenty. Oficjalnie jednak Zakon toczył walki z Salamandrą, gdyż nie chcieli wywoływać podejrzeń ze strony władz. Najbardziej zaufanymi rycerzami Wielkiego Mistrza byli Zygfryd z Denesle i nilfgaardzki hrabia Roderick de Wett - obaj byli ludźmi całkowicie odmiennych charakterów i mieli zupełnie inne cele oraz motywacje w życiu. Rola w grze Przed spotkaniem Do początku rozdziału V Geralt z Rivii ani razu nie spotyka Wielkiego Mistrza: słyszy tylko od czasu do czasu coś od postaci spotykanych w grze o nim: w rozmowach commonerów można dowiedzieć się np. w rozdziale I, że Wielki Mistrz niegdyś przejeżdżał przez podgrodzie, czym przysporzył wiele okazji do wspaniałych wspomnień mieszkańcom. Starsi ludzie opowiadają niekiedy plotki o tym, jakoby Zygfryd z Denesle miał być bękartem Wielkiego Mistrza, ale on sam nie tylko nic o tym nie mówi, uważając się za syna Eycka z Denesle, za to wypowiada się o nim z wielką admiracją: jeżeli Geralt wesprze Zygfryda w rozdziale III w zadaniu "Złoto dla zuchwałych", wówczas młody rycerz pochwali się, że Wielki Mistrz ma dać mu order za zasługi w ocaleniu banku Vivaldich przed grabieżą Wiewiórek ze Scoi'atel, lecz przez cały rozdział III Wielki Mistrz będzie zbyt zajęty, żeby przeprowadzić ceremonię wręczenia orderu. W rozdziale III w Wyzimie Handlowej rzeźnik, notabene zagorzały przeciwnik wszelkich kręgów wpływających na politykę kraju, przedstawia Geraltowi niepochlebne plotki o Jakubie de Aldersberg w następujących słowach: Taaak, Wielki Mistrz to brzmi dumnie, prawda? Mało kto pamięta, że to za jego sprawą Zakon Białej Róży stał się Zakonem Płonącej Róży. Szlachetni rycerze zmienili się w zgraję rasistów i rzezimieszków. Mówią, że Jakub, zanim został rycerzem, był włóczęgą, zaślepionym nienawiścią do elfów. Ludzie nie zmieniają się tak łatwo. Udział w powstaniu W przerywniku filmowym rozpoczynającym rozdział V Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży pojawia się po raz pierwszy: kiedy król Foltest, Velerad i jego eskorta zostają napadnięci przez powstańców Scoia'tael, którzy rozpoczęli niedawno rebelię w Wyzimie, oddziały zakonne pod wodzą Jakuba wkroczyły i dokonały pacyfikacji agresorów: sam Wielki Mistrz powalił część z nich kulą ognia stworzoną za pomocą swojej magii. Przybycie Jakuba wywołało entuzjazm gwardzistów królewskich, natomiast władca podziękował wprawdzie za interwencję, lecz pożegnał go ozięble, kiedy ten zaproponował mu przekazanie pełnię dowództwa nad armią temerską - król uznał tę propozycję za tak niedorzeczną i bezczelną, że skwitował ją: "Nigdy, po moim trupie!", na co Wielki Mistrz odpowiedział "Było blisko, zważ jednak, że następnym razem mogę nie zdążyć z pomocą". Drugi raz Jakub pojawia się w niecodziennych okolicznościach: niezależnie od tego, po której stronie (Zakon, elfy lub neutralność) opowiedział się Geralt, to po wkroczeniu na cmentarz na bagnach koło Starej Wyzimy Wielki Mistrz poprowadzi natarcie na hordę bloedzuigerów i archesporów, które to potwory zaatakują Geralta i jego przyjaciół. Jakub za pomocą magii zlikwiduje przeszkodę dzielącą go od zaatakowanych, po czym wyda okrzyk "Płonąca Róża!" i rozpocznie się kolejna interwencja Zakonu. Osobiście porozmawia po tym z Geraltem na różne tematy, mówiąc mu m. in., że swój dług już dawno temu spłacił, czego Geralt nie zrozumie, podobnie jak wielu innych enigmatycznych kwestii Wielkiego Mistrza. Wybór stronnictwa może mieć natomiast wpływ na przebieg rozmowy, np. Geralt uzna, że poglądy Jakuba są piękne lub demagogiczne, bo to on decyduje o tym, kto ma dostąpić zaszczytu do przebywania w idealnym świecie lub zgani go za nieprzychylność wobec elfów i krasnoludów oraz za niepewny byt dla neutralnych wiedźminów. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Wielki Mistrz zabierze ze sobą swoje oddziały (oraz Zygfryda, jeśli Geralt walczy po stronie Zakonu) i wyruszy z powrotem do stolicy Temerii. Przed wejściem do Starego Dworzyszcza Geralt zobaczy Rodericka de Wetta, który nie pozwoli wiedźminowi przejść dalej, gdyż tak nakazał mu Wielki Mistrz, na co Geralt odpowie zgryźliwie: "Wielki Mistrz powierzył ci bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie pilnowania ulicy", czym wywoła śmieszną reakcję hrabiego: "Coś ty powiedział? Uh... uh...! Nie dam się sprowokować, wiedźminie! Nie przejdziesz, jeśli nie będziesz miał ważnych powodów!". Jak się później okaże, de Wett pilnował przejścia, aby Geralt nie mógł dotrzeć do głównej siedziby Salamandry, aby nikt nie mógł zdemaskować tajnych planów Wielkiego Mistrza. Po zajęciu się problemem strzygi de Wett usiłował nakłonić Geralta do przekazania pamiętnika Ostrita znalezionego przy strzydze na ręce Wielkiego Mistrza, czym osobiście się zdemaskował. Pod koniec rozdziału V, kiedy po zabiciu Azara Javeda Geralt zajrzy do magicznego zwierciadła, ujrzy szokujący widok: hologram Jakuba de Aldersberg domaga się od Javeda przysłania więcej zmutowanych eksperymentów, nawet tych nieudanych... po czym doznaje lekkiego szoku na widok Geralta, który nie tylko komunikuje mu, że Javed nie żyje, ale i mówi mu: "Oczekuj mnie, Wielki Mistrzu! Idę po ciebie!", po czym znakiem Aard burzy lustro hologramowe i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Wówczas trzeba powiedzieć swemu sojusznikowi o planach Wielkiego Mistrza: * Zygfryd (strona Zakonu) nie może w to z początku uwierzyć, twierdząc, iż stwierdzenie, iż to tak naprawdę Wielki Mistrz był szefem Salamandry, jest kłamstwem, lecz rozumie, że trzeba płynąc do Wyzimy w celu powstrzymania go * Yaevinn (strona Scoia'tael) informuje Geralta, że nie jest w ogóle zdziwiony faktem, iż Zakon przewodził Salamandrze * Triss Merigold (neutralność) wygląda na poruszoną i zdziwioną tym faktem We wszystkich przypadkach Geralt i jego sojusznik decydują się na bezzwłoczne powiadomienie króla Foltesta o ambitnych planach Wielkiego Mistrza wobec przyszłości Temerii. Dochodzą do przystani i wypływają w podróż. Zbrodniarz Epilog gry rozpoczyna się przerywnikiem filmowym, w którym Jakub de Aldersberg stoi przed klasztorem Zakonu w Wyzimie Klasztornej w otoczeniu swojej świty, składającej się z kilku mieszczan, w tym reprezentant szlachty oraz Tobias Hoffman, były sołtys wsi Odmęty, ale najwięcej jest w jego pobliżu mutantów zabójców. Adalbert, weteran walk w Wyzimie Handlowej, ostatnimi siłami podchodzi wówczas przed oblicze Mistrza, żeby wyjaśnić mu, iż Wyzima Handlowa została odbita przez wojska Zakonu, ale poczynania Geralta z Rivii doprowadziły do śmierci de Wetta i odczarowania lub zabicia strzygi, przez co lud nie zyskał powodu, by znienawidzić doszczętnie swego władcy. Jakub de Aldersberg zrozumiał wówczas, że tylko wiedźmin stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla jego planów, po czym podziękował umierającemu Adalbertowi za służbę i polecił Tobiasowi Hoffmanowi uprzątnięcie jego zwłok, a następnie mianował na swego osobistego adiutanta jednego z mutantów zabójców, powierzając mu domyślnie misję szerzenia chaosu w mieście poprzez zabijanie cywili. Wielki Mistrz celowo sprowokował powstanie nieludzi, potajemnie wywołując ich rzezie inicjowane przez zakonników, na co elfy i krasnoludy odpowiedziały zbrojną samoobroną. Zależało mu na tym, aby w Wyzimie trwały walki, po czym wykazał podwójną moralność, oferując ofiarom wojny znalezienie schronienia w jego klasztorze. Miało to na celu pokazanie ludności wyzimskiej, iż Zakon jest ich przyjacielem, a jednocześnie usiłować manipulować ich nastrojami poprzez inspirowanie masakr na ulicach przeprowadzanych przez wypuszczane mutanty - przestraszeni ludzie mieli bać się mutantów tak bardzo, iż winą obarczeni mieli zostać elfy lub sam król. W momencie wkroczenia Geralta do opętanej walką Wyzimy toczą się rozmowy polityczne między Foltestem a królem sąsiedniej Redanii - Radowidem V Srogim. Obaj są zdecydowani na zniszczenie Wielkiego Mistrza, którego wojska zaczęły toczyć boje z żołnierzami temerskimi. W zależności od wyboru stronnictwa fabuła będzie przedstawiać się tak: * Zakon Płonącej Róży: sam Zakon nie zostanie uznany przez króla za wroga ze względu na wielkie zasługi w stłumieniu buntu terrorystów Wiewiórek, lecz słudzy i sprzymierzeńcy Wielkiego Mistrza – owszem. Po zabiciu Wielkiego Mistrza funkcję po nim ma objąć Zygfryd z Denesle. * Scoia'tael: Zakon Płonącej Róży zostanie uznany za wroga numer jeden, a powstańcy otrzymają amnestię za wybitne zasługi w jego zwalczaniu * Neutralność: zarówno elfy, jak i Zakon Płonącej Róży zostanie uznany za wrogów państwa, którzy przemienili Temerię w jedno wielkie pobojowisko, toteż będą musieli ponieść karę Niezależnie od wyboru stronnictwa Foltest obieca Geraltowi 8000 orenów za likwidację "tego ambitnego oszołoma" Wielkiego Mistrza (Geralt wcześniej na propozycję obydwu władców był początkowo oburzony, że traktuje się go jak płatnego mordercę, ale zaoferował po namyśle 10000 orenów, po czym przystał na 8000, gdy Foltest zażądał 2000 podatku dochodowego). W trakcie przedzierania się przez płonącą Wyzimę Geralt będzie miał do czynienia z zastępami zmutowanych rycerzy i zabójców: jedna z grup będzie nawet kierowana przez Zygfryda (w przypadku wybrania stronnictwa elfów lub neutralności), który będzie usiłował wymordować gromady cywilnych uchodźców. Ostateczne spotkanie nastąpi, kiedy po rozprawieniu się ze strażnikami klasztoru Geralt trafi przed oblicze Wielkiego Mistrza, opiekującego się zgromadzonymi w klasztorze wiernymi. Geralta przywita widok ucztujących z dala od zawieruchy wojennej ludzi, w tym wiele kobiet i dzieci. Sam Wielki Mistrz będzie podnosił do siebie niemowlę jednej z mieszkanek Wyzimy. Geralt uświadomi Jakubowi, że ten widok nie powstrzyma go przed wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości, na co ten wyjaśnia mu swoje obawy i sny związane z przepowiadanym obficie kataklizmem zimowym, lecz Geralt skwituje to słowami "Zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu, ty? Zbawcą świata?" oraz "To wszystko? Bo jeśli tak..." i wyciągnie wówczas miecz. Niewzruszony postawą Geralta Jakub rzuci zaklęcie, które przeteleportuje obydwu bohaterów do dziwnego miejsca: lodowych pustkowi. Ostateczna konfrontacja Geralt z początku myśli, że Wielki Mistrz usiłuje go omamić kuglarskimi sztuczkami, lecz ten pocznie mu wykładać, iż miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, to nic innego, jak przyszłość, która czeka Temerię: stoją wszakże w ruinach klasztoru, które pozostały po przykryciu go warstwą lodu. Geralt ani razu nie daje się podejść Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, toteż czeka go długa wędrówka wprost do ruin areny, gdzie znajduje się serce całej wizji Wielkiego Mistrza. Jakub tchórzliwie przeteleportuje się właśnie tam, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z wiedźminem. Cały czas będzie usiłował go się pozbyć za pomocą zwiastunów ognia (ifrytów), kościogłowów, nieudanych eksperymentów, zmutowanych zabójców i rycerzy. Biały Wilk otrzymał jednak nieocenioną pomoc również od widm własnych sprzymierzeńców, które nieoczekiwanie wkroczyły do świata wizji Jakuba - w zależności od decyzji podjętych podczas całej gry mogą to być Triss Merigold, Shani, Abigail, Biała Rayla, Toruviel, Celina, Adda Biała, Vincent Meis lub nawet Roderick de Wett. Triss i Shani uświadomią Geraltowi, iż ten świat to wcale nie przyszłość, a zwyczajny sen szaleńca, zaś de Wett uzna, że "Patrząc z szerszej perspektywy nieważne, kto wygra – będzie o jednego potwora mniej". W trakcie podróży Wielki Mistrz będzie się trzykrotnie ukazywał wiedźminowi, przedstawiając mu swoje poglądy na temat wiedźminów, innych ras oraz przeznaczenia w celu nakłonienia Geralta do zaniechania swoich planów i usprawiedliwienia własnych zbrodniczych występków, lecz znów nie spotyka się z aprobatą Białego Wilka. Jako, że w sercu wizji Jakub de Aldersberg jest w stanie sprawować tak wysoką władzę, iż żadne przyjazne Geraltowi widma nie mogą się tam pojawić, wiedźmin musi zmierzyć się z nim samotnie. Po raz ostatni Wielki Mistrz usiłuje przekabacić wiedźmina na swoją stronę albo przynajmniej odwieść go od walki ("Uparty jesteś, wiedźminie. Przydaliby mi się tacy pasterze do moich owieczek. Tacy jak ty i Berengar", na co Geralt odpowiada "Jesteś szalony. Gdyby nie obawa, że uciekniesz, zaprowadziłbym cię do szpitala Lebiody, tam leczą takich, jak ty") – tutaj Geralt może wybrać jedną z dwóch odpowiedzi: "Zrewanżuję się propozycją. Jakubie de Aldersberg, poddaj się i złóż broń, a może ocalisz setki istnień" albo "Twój czas się skończył, teraz przemówią miecze", na co ten odpowie "Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie. Udzielę ci lekcji. Bolesnej lekcji". Wtedy arenę otoczy potężna wichura, a samego Geralta – grupa mutantów. Po ich pokonaniu następują ostatnia obowiązkowa walka w grze – Jakub de Aldersberg wkracza na arenę i przywołuje magiczny krąg oraz oddział zwiastunów ognia. Sam posługuje się w walce najlepszym mieczem w grze – Ard'aenye – oraz osłania się własną tarczą rycerza zakonu, lecz walka z nim na tym poziomie nie sprawia już większych problemów. Gracz dysponuje nie tylko rozmaitą liczbą rozdanych talentów umiejętności, ale i może się nafaszerować odpowiednią dawką eliksirów i szybko wykończyć Wielkiego Mistrza. Można go pokonać nawet w skórzanej zbroi zdobytej od Vesemira w prologu i bez poziomów doświadczenia nabytych po zaliczeniu większości zadań pobocznych. Jeżeli Geralt będzie długo walczył z Wielkim Mistrzem, ten co jakiś czas będzie unosił się w powietrzu i regenerował punkty życia, lecz zostanie ostatecznie pokonany, gdy jego pasek życia zmniejszy się do pewnej liczby punktów – wówczas następuje niespodziewane wydarzenie... Upadek W trakcie walki z Wielkim Mistrzem, kiedy jego pasek życia zmniejszy się drastycznie na skutek zadawanych obrażeń, do walki włączy się dotychczas obserwujący jej przebieg Król Gonu, który ogłuszy Jakuba de Aldersberga swoim zawodzeniem i rozpocznie długą konwersację z wiedźminem, w której będzie usiłował uświadomić mu, iż Biały Wilk ponosi odpowiedzialność za sianie spustoszenia i śmierci wszędzie, gdzie stanęła jego stopa, lecz Geralt i tutaj nie da się zwieść niczyjej sugestii lub manipulacji. Na koniec rozmowy Król Gonu poprosi Geralta, by ten odstąpił mu duszę Jakuba de Aldersberg, jednak ta decyzja nie ma zbyt wielkiego kształtu na dalszy przebieg gry, gdyż po niej rychło zbliża się jej zakończenie: * Odstąpienie duszy: Geralt zgadza się odstąpić duszę Wielkiego Mistrza Królowi Gonu i przystępuje do zamordowania swego największego wroga, co upiorny władca komentuje: "Czyń swoją powinność". * Odmowa: Geralt informuje Króla "Jakub de Aldersberg jest mój" i nie przekonuje go argument upiora, że przecież i tak go zabije; władca z zaświatów kwituje to słowami "Tu zakończy się twoja ucieczka przed śmiercią", po czym rozpoczyna się ostatnia walka w grze - między Geraltem a Królem Gonu; po odesłaniu upiora Geralt musi podejść do Wielkiego Mistrza i zamierzyć się na niego z mieczem Niezależnie od tego, co odpowiedział Geralt, następstwem tego nieuchronnie będzie zabójstwo Wielkiego Mistrza. Do końca Jakub de Aldersberg będzie usiłował ratować własne życie – kiedy Geralt zamachnie się na niego stalowym mieczem, ten telekinetycznym uderzeniem wytrąci mu go z ręki, lecz jedyne, co tym spowodował, to jeszcze bardziej niesławny zgon: wiedźmin wyjął po prostu srebrny miecz. Ostatnimi słowami Wielkiego Mistrza były: "To miecz na potwory" – po ich wypowiedzeniu skonał, kiedy Geralt wbił w niego ostrze. W agonalnych drgawkach zdołał jeszcze pokazać wiedźminowi amulet z dwimerytu wyglądający na ten sam przedmiot, który wiedźmin podarował Alvinowi w rozdziale IV gry. Po zabiciu Wielkiego Mistrza wizja się rozpada, a Geralt budzi się na dziedzińcu Klasztoru Zakonu Płonącej Róży. Obok niego leży martwy Jakub de Aldersberg. Gra kończy się po tym, jak bohater zabiera z jego ciała wiedźmińskie tajemnice i nawiązuje ostatnią rozmowę w grze – z obecnym przy nim Jaskrem. Opcjonalnie może też wziąć amulet z dwimerytu, lecz nie jest to konieczne do ukończenia gry. W zależności od wyboru stronnictwa, kwestia Wielkiego Mistrza zakończy się w następujący sposób: * Zakon Płonącej Róży: Wielkiemu Mistrzowi zostaje urządzony uroczysty pogrzeb, który zgromadził miliony ludzi, w tym samego króla Foltesta; Jakub de Aldersberg odchodzi jako człowiek, który uratował Wyzimę przed zezwierzęceniem Scoia'tael, a Zakon urasta w siłę jeszcze bardziej * Scoia'tael: Wielki Mistrz i zakonnicy zostają uznani za wrogów przez wszystkich ludzi zamieszkujących Temerię, albowiem powstanie w Wyzimie doprowadziło do obnażenia jego szaleństwa * Neutralność: śmierć Wielkiego Mistrza doprowadza do załamania się potęgi Zakonu, zaś w walkach na ulicy ginie kwiat elfiej młodzieży Poglądy Wielkiego Mistrza W zależności od tego, co powie Geralt Alvinowi w rozdziale IV, będzie to miało wpływ na poglądy Wielkiego Mistrza, jakie zreferuje mu podczas spotkań na lodowych pustkowiach. Jakub i Alvin Niektórzy gracze uważają iż Jakub de Aldersberg to nikt inny jak Alvin i może to być prawdą, o czym świadczą: * W IV akcie Alvin mówi że chciałby zostać w przyszłości wiedźminem albo rycerzem. * Gdy Alvin występuje w rozdziałach od I do IV Wielki Mistrz jest tylko wspominany ale nie mamy przyjemności go widzieć na własne oczy, w rozdziale V i Epilogu owszem, ale wtedy nie ma już Alvina, jest Jakub. *Wielki Mistrz zna Geralta wyjątkowo dobrze a co więcej wie o rzeczach o których wiedział tylko Alvin np. rozmowy na tematy takie jak o wiedźminach, miłości, nieludziach, o jego mocach itd. *To jest już formalnym potwierdzeniem punktu 2 gdyż nawet w poradniku do gry dodawanym do edycji m.in. Rozszerzonej napisane jest że zadanie w Epilogu Zwierciadło lodu "przebieg rozmowy jest zależny od tego co powiedzieliśmy Alvinowi". *Jakub był sierotą tak jak Alvin. *Przy ciele Jakuba znajdujemy naszyjnik z dwimerytu, taki sam jaki miał Alvin, lecz noszący ewidentne ślady zużycia przez lata noszenia go pod zbroją. *W przypadku gdy w epilogu pozwolimy Królowi Dzikiego Gonu zabrać duszę Jakuba de Aldersberg, widmo wyjawia Geraltowi, że ten znał wcześniej Wielkiego Mistrza, lecz pod innym imieniem. *Podczas końcowej rozmowy z Jaskrem ( Po zabiciu wielkiego mistrza ) Geralt mówi ,,''Jakub de Aldersberg, jeżeli to było jego prawdziwe imię, nie żyje ''(i tu jest podpowiedź dotycząca punktu nr 5). * Wielki Mistrz mówi że ma "sny" - wizje, Alvin również. *Gdy w pierwszym rozdziale spotykamy Króla Dzikiego Gonu ten mówi, że Geralt w przyszłości będzie winien mu duszę osoby podróżującej w czasie, a Alvin taką zdolność posiadał. *Alvin jest dzieckiem Starszej Krwi (tak jak Ciri) a Król Dzikiego Gonu interesował się Wielkim Mistrzem (również tak jak Ciri). *Jeśli Geralt w akcie I zgodził się obiecać Królowi Gonu coś co już ma, a o czym jeszcze nie wie, ten po przybyciu po Aldersberga twierdzi, że chce odebrać swój dług. *W IV Akcie w miejscu gdzie bawią się dzieci naprzeciwko domu piekarza, przy rzece oczywiście dzieci bawią się tam tylko za dnia, gdy zapytamy jednego z chłopców, opowie nam coś bardzo ciekawego: "Czy to prawda że Alvin potrafi zniknąć i pojawić się w tym samym miejscu ale wczoraj", Geralt odpowiada że nie musi wierzyć we wszystko co mówi Alvin. Co jest kolejnym potwierdzeniem, że Alvin i Jakub to ta sama osoba, albo przynajmniej, że posiadają tą samą moc. * W Dzikim Gonie w Novigradzie w bibliotece dostajemy misję o odszukanie książki w czerwonej okładce, ponieważ jakiś stary znajomy przesyła nam w książce ukryty list. Mówi on nam tam o wizjach itp. Podpisuje się jako A. Skutkuje to nawiązanie albo do Aldersberga albo Alvina (Alvin i Jakub byli Dzieckiem Przeznaczenia i nosili amulet z dwimerytu Alvin nowy a Aldersberg zużyty lecz o takim samym wyglądzie). Ciekawostki * Postać Wielkiego Mistrza może być wzorowana na Jakubie de Molay, ostatnim Wielkim Mistrzu Zakonu Templariuszy, jednak raczej tylko, jeśli chodzi o imię – obie postacie nie mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. * Pomimo że jest wielkim szermierzem i bardzo potężnym magiem, to jednak zanim podejmuje bezpośrednią walkę z Geraltem stara się go za wszelką cenę przekonać do swoich racji. * Można z tego wnioskować, że miał słabość do Geralta z Rivii co potwierdza teorię, że Wielki Mistrz to w rzeczywistości Alvin. * W "Dzikim Gonie" możemy znaleźć list od Jakuba, który ten zostawił dla Geralta. Możemy odnaleźć go wchodząc do księgarni znajdującej się na rynku w Novigradzie. * W oficjalnym poradniku do gry Wiedźmin autorstwa Marcina Batyldy i Jana Giemzy jego imię zastało zastąpione jego francuską wersją "Jaques de Aldersberg". Galeria W1 SS Jakub de Aldersberg.png People_Jacques_de_Aldersberg.png|Portret w haśle "Jakub de Aldersberg" w dziale "Postacie" w dzienniku Geralta F Figury szachowe.jpg|Figury szachowe przedstawiające (od lewej): wielkiego mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży Jakuba de Aldersberga, temerską królewnę Addę Białą, króla Temerii Foltesta oraz czarodziejkę Triss Merigold. Ilustracja pochodzi z oficjalnego Artbooku do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. Przypisy cs:Jakub z Aldersbergu de:Jacques de Aldersberg en:Jacques de Aldersberg es:Jacques de Aldersberg fr:Jacques d'Aldersberg it:Jacques de Aldersberg pt-br:Jacques de Aldersberg ru:Яков из Альдерсберга Kategoria:Źródło Kategoria:Zakon Białej Róży Kategoria:Zakon Płonącej Róży Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin